Precooked-food warmers are known in which the heating unit comprises a housing with a cup-shaped interior space open at the top into which the container with the food it contains is placed. The heating unit warms up the wall of the cup and the cup is filled with water so that the heat is conducted from the wall of the cup to the container.
The disadvantages of precooked-food warmers of this kind are that (i) the heat is transferred very slowly through the wall of the container into the food within, and (ii) it is essential for there to be water in the cup to conduct the heat. This makes such precooked-food warmers inconvenient and even, under some circumstances, dangerous to use. In addition, for travelling, especially for use in a car, such precooked-food warmers are impracticable.
From patent DE 84 14 558 Ul a precooked-food warmer is disclosed in which the heat is transferred without water, so that the disadvantages previously described are not present. However, the device is extremely difficult to clean. This is a considerable disadvantage, immaculate cleanliness being particularly important where baby food is concerned.